conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bat's Tower
' Note:' This article refers to the Bat's Tower structure. For the chapter titled '''Bat's Tower', see Bat's Tower. '''The Bat's Tower' is an old and overgrown structure in the Bat's Tower chapter of Conker's Bad Fur Day and its remake, Conker: Live & Reloaded. It is what the chapter gets its name from, and can be seen from the Windy area in the background. Oddly, in Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker can see another Bat's Tower in the background when he is already on the tower. This likely has to do with the recycling of the backgrounds. Conker's Bad Fur Day The Bat's Tower makes only one appearance, in the Bat's Tower chapter in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded, it is shown to at the end of a river where the Bullfish guards its underwater entrance . There is a basement floor that is entirely mechanical, unlike the rest of the tower. The base floor of the tower features an elevator and several cogs that function like clockwork. The function is connected to the chain line of the Bullfish. If Conker falls off the top ledges, then he falls down the tower and back to the safe & tower entrance where the Bullfish is. The tower also connects to the nearby safe. Barry's Mates When Conker first swims into the tower, he swims up to the base floor and meets the duo Carl and Quentin. Carl proceeds to curse the red squirrel out. Conker then switches to Quentin and is able to communicate better with him. He asks Conker to retrieve Carl's three Lady Cogs. Before he can do that, he must scale the old tower and pull a gate lever. Conker then uses the wood & rope elevator to go up and crosses several support beams. Barry and his bat crew will try to attack Conker as he crosses. incinerate the bats when a context sensitive light-bulb appears. As Conker scales higher and higher, the cobwebs become more obvious and he has to climb and jump ropes, he can see the lever for the underwater door until he reaches the summit tower top where some money is, if Conker falls off any ledges while trying to get the money and dodge the spike imps, he will fall into the pond entrance. Cog's Revenge When Conker unlocks the underwater gate, he can swim down and through the new underwater area, in this area are two swimming spike imps and the missing Lady Cog trio. Conker must give a short chase and knock them out so he can pick them up and take them back to the Carl and Quentin. when he rescues all Lady Cogs Conker must run around the small wheel and spin the cogs around. (the spinning appears to be some sort of sexual stimulation for Carl) the Lady Cogs will hop off and beat up Carl and then leave, Quentin then tells Conker that his Bullfish problem outside is fixed. Category:Bat's Tower Category:Landmarks Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Places